


A Simple Misunderstanding

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, your roommate has thrown you under the bus despite claiming she's worried about you. While she leaves to go get dinner for you, her, and her new boyfriend, he shows up to your dorm early and things quickly get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt.](http://wyattish.tumblr.com/post/114192842228/my-college-experiences-that-would-make-great-fic)

“You don’t understand, he’s so cute! I couldn’t believe it when he wanted to take me out to dinner and now we’re dating! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And you’ll like him too! He’s really nice and just, oh my God, you’re going to love him!” You nodded, only partially listening to your roommate yap about her new boyfriend. It’s not that you weren’t interested (although truthfully you probably cared less than you should have), but you had homework to do and here she was, talking nonstop about the guy she’d been dating for two months. 

“But anyway, he’s coming over for dinner tonight and I’m heading out to go pick up dinner. If he gets here early just let him in. And _please,_ try to talk to him.” She placed her palms down on your textbook. You looked up at her concerned yet irritated face. “I know you’re striving for good grades but you’re going to work yourself into an early grave if you keep this up.”

“I’m just doing homework. Lay off,” you replied as you pried her hands off of your book.

“Yeah, it’s an eight page research paper due in two months and you’re trying to finish it like it’s due tomorrow morning,” she pointed out. 

“I want to get it done so I don’t have to worry about it,” you defended yourself.

“You need to slow down. You’re putting too much pressure and stress on yourself. Now put the book down and take a nap, or something. I’ll be back in half an hour.” She grabbed her purse and started getting her things together. “If my boyfriend gets here before I do, let him in and entertain him for a bit. Oh! Actually, can you make those really good cake roll things for dessert? Thanks!” The door slammed shut before you could protest.

“God damn it,” you murmured under your breath. “You say you want me to relax and then you pull stuff on me last second. Maybe you’re the reason why I’m stressed all the time.” You pulled some thin sheets of cake left over from a dorm party a few days ago and spread it out on your roommate’s desk; after doing making you cook dessert you weren’t going to move all of your stuff just to accommodate her and her boyfriend. 

There were a few heavy knocks on the door and you had to fight back a groan. _Great, he’s here,_ you sighed, putting down the bowl you had just gotten out of a drawer. You went to the door and practically threw it open. _Wow, he really_ is _cute._ A tall, well-built guy that couldn’t have been older than you stood in your doorway. _Shit, she really did pick a cutie this time._

“Hey, come on in and make yourself at home,” you invited him, motioning for him to follow you inside.

“Uh, this is [Last] and [Roommate’s] dorm, right?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah. I would’ve thought she gave you the number earlier but hey, it never fails to be careful,” you shrugged. He quietly shut the door and sat down on your bed as you continued to prepare dessert, pulling ingredients out of the tiny fridge stashed next to her desk. “Sorry I’m kind of distracted. I got asked to make dessert last minute so I’m scrambling to make it before the roommate gets back here.”

“If I could cook I’d offer to help,” he said. 

“Nah, it’s all good . . . I’m so sorry, I’m blanking on your name right now,” you groaned, glancing back at him with an apologetic look.

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” he replied.

“I’m [Last] [First],” you countered. “So sorry I couldn’t place your name. My roommate was just telling me about everything earlier and I wasn’t paying attention and I kind of missed your name. I’m really sorry.”

“Oh? So you know why I’m here, then?” he questioned.

“Uh, yeah? She was making a big deal about you coming over and trying to get everything ready, but I didn’t hear everything. I was working on a research paper and zoning out every so often. I’ve just got too much work. I can’t listen to her ramble, you know? Not that she’s annoying, or anything,” you added hurriedly. _Great. I just insulted his girlfriend. Talk about making a good impression._ “She’s just very talky and very concerned.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” he commented. “She was talking my ear off about you.”

“She was?” you questioned, feeling a few nerves clench in your stomach. _God damn it, what was she saying?_

“She might talk too much but she’s worried about you overworking yourself,” he told you. _Oh._ You sighed, putting your bowl down and turning around to face him, leaning against the desk. 

“I know she is, but honestly she’s doing more harm than she is good,” you confided in him. “She always tries to get me to put down my work and relax and that just makes me more worried about not finishing work. And then she’ll try and get me to do these weird relaxation techniques and they never work. I’ve tried yoga, I’ve tried meditating, I’ve tried drinking. Hell, I think the only thing I haven’t tried yet is sex and who knows, maybe that’d work. God knows it’s been too long since I’ve had a good lay and by too long I mean I haven’t. Maybe it’s the cure I’m looking for,” you added with a shrug and a slight sarcastic edge in your voice. But from the blatant shock on his face, clearly he didn’t get it and once again, you over-shared. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I said that. I’m so sorry, that was too much information,” you apologized, face exploding with color. _Crap, I’m blushing,_ you groaned, turning back to work on the cake rolls. You glanced back at him. Sousuke didn’t look shocked anymore, thank God, but he had some weird expression on his face that looked like understanding. 

“No . . . no, it’s fine. I’ve heard worse, believe it or not,” he said with a slight chuckle. 

“Still. It was really inappropriate of me to say to you,” you said, getting back to mixing filling ingredients in a bowl.

“Maybe inappropriate is what I like,” he replied, making you laugh.

“Who doesn’t like it?” you joked. _Wait . . . wait, did he just hit on me?! No, he couldn’t have meant that seriously. He’s my roommate’s boyfriend. He’s just playing around with me_. The bed creaked and in moments  you felt arms wrap around your waist. His body was pressed against your back, the delicious warmth from his body leeching into yours. _Oh God, he feels really nice. All warm and toned FUCK I SHOULDN’T BE THINKING THIS._

“You know, I wouldn’t mind helping you relax,” he purred, lips brushing against your ear. “You’re stressed and I’d like to help out someone attractive and funny like you.” _OH FUCK HE’S HITTING ON ME MY ROOMMATE’S BOYFRIEND IS HITTING ON ME ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION._

“Am I interrupting something?” You gasped sharply as your roommate entered the room. 

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” you defended yourself, pushing Sousuke back and away from you. She gave you a weird look before glancing at Sousuke, who looked embarrassed of all things. _Fuck, fuck this isn’t good. This_ really _isn’t good,_ you thought, a violent wave of nausea hitting your stomach like a sucker punch.

“Oh, hey Sousuke. How’s it going?” she asked casually, pushing your things aside and dumping the food onto your desk. You wanna stay for dinner? I’m sure [First] doesn’t want to be a third wheel when my boyfriend gets here.”

“I don’t know, depends on what you’re having,” he replied with a shrug.

“Wait, _what?”_ you asked, looking from Sousuke to your roommate. “Aren’t you guys dating?”

“Oh my God, I _knew_ you weren’t listening to me when I was talking about my boyfriend!” your roommate cried, glaring at you. “No, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s the RA I talked to about how stressed you’re making yourself. I thought that if anyone could get through to you it’d be an RA whose job is making sure everyone’s safe in the dorm, whether physically or mentally. I asked Sousuke to talk to you about your stress.” 

“Oh,” was all you managed to say. Heat was crawling around under your skin and you knew you were turning bright red. Your stomach was threatening to reject its contents and embarrassment burned your stomach painfully. Your first reaction was to leave. “I, uh. You know, I’m just gonna go study in the library tonight. Sorry for bailing on dinner.” Before either of them could say anything you grabbed your book and laptop and bolted out of the room. 

  
  


The last place you expected to see Sousuke was outside of your dorm the next evening, leaning against the wall casually and dressed in the same clothes he wore the previous night. _Oh great. He’s here and I’m going to have to talk to him again and it’s going to be super awkward. Has he been waiting outside for me?_ You hoped he wouldn’t notice you but clearly destiny wanted to totally fuck you over. His teal eyes caught yours as soon as you were in sight and he continued watching you as you approached your dorm. __

“Hey, where have you been?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

“I stayed the night in a friend’s dorm,” you admitted sheepishly. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” _No,_ you wanted to say. But it looked like he had been out here all night and you couldn’t help but think that was your fault. _Besides, I should just hear him out. It’s only fair._

“Yeah, sure,” you replied hesitantly.

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday. To be completely honest I thought you wanted sex and I thought we were flirting. I’m sorry about assuming that and going somewhere I shouldn’t have,” he said. 

“I, well, this was unexpected,” you laughed slightly. “I accept your apology. It’s not a big deal. I just freaked out because I thought you were my roommate’s boyfriend and thought you were going to cheat on her or something.”

“Speaking of, I wouldn’t go into your dorm right now if I were you,” he said darkly, glancing lazily towards the door. “Turns out her boyfriend was cheating on her and dinner last night was a living hell. I’m here to make sure the scumbag doesn’t come back and try to manipulate her into taking him back, or something.”

“That’s awkward,” you commented, a pang of sympathy for your roommate pulling at your heartstrings. He nodded.

“That was the worst break-up I’ve ever seen,” he said. 

“So, you’re going to be out here for a while?” you asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Uh, how about I get us some breakfast and we start on a clean slate?” you asked. “Let’s forget last night happened.” 

“Sure, I like the sound of that,” he replied with a small grin that could light up a room. 


End file.
